


Tangled in sheets

by winterysomnium



Series: Restaurant AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, Frotting, Keith is a tease, Keith is curious, M/M, Porn, a lot of licking of a lot of places, anything else to tag?, blowjob, but can be read as canon too, naked frotting, restaurant AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterysomnium/pseuds/winterysomnium
Summary: Keith really wants to try out an idea and Hunk gives it a go, pretty much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Quick, kiss the cook, but you don’t have to read it in order to read this one. Title is a lyric from the song “Toothbrush” by DNCE.

“Are you serious?” Hunk groans into Keith’s neck, feels Keith nod, lift himself so he’s aligned with Hunk’s body underneath him and Hunk tries to bargain with him with a dubious look, with a curl to his lips but Keith stares right back, his knees touch Hunk’s sides and Hunk gives up; Keith is too good at making him cave, making him forget why some ideas are just ridiculously dumb.

“I just want to try it out. I’ve been thinking about it for _months_ ,” Keith says and Hunk silently curses Lance and his stupid, exaggerated vocabulary, which is what got them here, talking about _licking_ weird body parts, for the tenth time this month.

“You’ve seriously been thinking about licking my nostrils for months?” Hunk asks, a little weirded out, a lot in love with this ridiculous, wonderful boy, Keith nods.

“Yeah. Can I?”

Hunk sighs.

“Okay then, go ahead,” he answers, waves his arm around in a care free motion, hiding his nervous flutter under his fingertips and Keith leans forward, sticks the tip of his tongue right into the left of Hunk’s nose, surprises a gasp from Hunk’s lungs.

It’s wet, warm, _weird_ , and seconds later Keith’s leaning away, tongue still sticking out, with a disappointed, thoughtful frown.

“Huh. That kinda sucked.”

“Told you it would,” Hunk says, faintly triumphantly, rubs a smile into Keith’s palm.

“Could I try licking your ear now?” Keith asks, almost dazed, as if the idea leaves him a bit breathless and Hunk nods, electric heat finding his way down to where Keith’s body looms over his, Hunk tilts his head.

Keith traces the shape, softly, dips his tongue into Hunk’s ear and somehow it makes Hunk’s hips twitch, jolt, makes him tighten his fingers into Keith’s and Keith tries again, spreads a line of kisses, down, finds the edges of Hunk’s jaw, traces the bone, and it leads him up to Hunk’s mouth, open and vulnerable, igniting Keith’s insides, Keith’s blood.

“Can you take off your shirt?” he asks, and Hunk untangles their thumbs to take it off, lets it slip off the bed and somehow, Keith’s knee brushes the inner sides of his thighs, as Keith crafts a warmth kissed map on Hunk’s neck, between the dip of his throat.

“Can I lick you here?” he asks, tapping Hunk’s sternum and Hunk nods, doesn’t know where to place his hands, his words.

Keith kisses Hunk somewhere beside his heart, which tries to kiss Keith back, with its caged beats, and Keith stays right above it, with his tongue, then follow its sound, the echoes and Hunk moans loudly, when Keith licks his nipple, unashamed and firm, when he continues, for minutes, for gasps travelling through Hunk’s teeth and knuckles tighter and tighter on Keith’s hips, Keith lifts his head.

Hunk is beautiful, he can feel his erection strain, a hot shape that brushes Keith’s leg, his own erection a dizzying pressure and without a proper touch, he moves onto the other, quieter side of Hunk’s body, he wants to give in equal parts.

He tugs at Hunk’s sweat pants, Hunk lifts his hips and Keith has him stripped, in seconds, with only his socks halfway on and a plea on his mouth, but Keith licks tattoos into Hunk’s palms, his knuckles, the soft of his wrists and the strong of his biceps, instead, Hunk’s dick caught between the underside of Keith’s shirt and Keith’s belly, brushing there, skin and cotton, leaving wet, drying drips and they both shudder when Keith returns to Hunk’s neck and Hunk thrusts upward, friction and softness and the promise of sex, lingering on both of their skin.

“Keith, come on, _please_ ,” Hunk begs, another drip of pre cum staining Keith’s shirt but he drops lower, leaves Hunk’s erection exposed and bare, without anything to touch, anything to rely on.

“Can I do this for a little bit longer?” Keith asks, instead, eyes ignited, with something that Hunk’s not seen, not often and he can’t fight against it, against Keith, against this pleasure; he’s turned on more than ever and then Keith’s lower, _lower_ , biting along his ankle, his calf, and Hunk wishes any of his hands were free, so he could touch himself, lessen the ache.

But Keith’s holding onto him, rising to his thighs, staying there, for what feels like hours, nibbling and licking and moaning into the warmth of Hunk’s legs, rubbing his own erection along Hunk’s leg and Hunk finds this unfair, very, very unfair, because he’s left with nothing but ghost touches, nothing but imagination to thrust into and he whines when Keith sucks a bruise into the skin right next to his cock, right next to where he needs Keith, the most.

“Keith, baby,” he’s desperate, wet and squirming and then Keith’s gone, completely, sitting back on his own knees and throwing off his clothes and he kisses Hunk, through the unzipping of his pants, greedily and helplessly and then he’s back inside of the arch of Hunk’s legs, mouthing at his balls, the soft skin underneath, licks up and up and -- derails, to the side; Hunk nearly sobs, Keith kisses his hip.

“Can I lick you _here_?” he asks, looking at Hunk’s cock, intently and Hunk nearly doesn’t control his hips, nearly shoves his cock straight against Keith’s face, his nose.

“Yes, _please, yes_ ,” he says, fast, grasping at Keith’s hair, his raw shoulders; Keith licks a line up Hunk’s cock, hotly, slow, sucks at the tip.

He starts slow, starts gentle, starts as if he’s afraid of breaking something within Hunk but this, this softest of licks is killing him, this is what’s breaking him and he says “ _harder_ ”, says “please, Keith _, please_ ”, says “I’ll do _anything_ just --” and Keith sucks, hard, grazes his teeth gently across Hunk’s cock and trails kisses to the side of him, Hunk feels his orgasm building itself, feels the words spilling across his lips but doesn’t recognize any of them, can’t tell what he’s saying, what he’s pleading for, what he let escape, what he couldn’t form, anymore.

He warns Keith, warns him hopelessly, but Keith stays, strokes Hunk’s inner thighs and the orgasm rushes through Hunk, strong and wonderful and so intense, he’s worried he hurt Keith’s bones, his shoulders, when he finally felt like he could breathe again, like he could speak.

Keith coughs, wipes his mouth with one of his hands and he climbs onto Hunk, onto his legs and Hunk’s sitting up, surprising a shiver and  stuttered movement from Keith as he watches Hunk warily but Hunk just sets him onto his lap, their cocks touching, Hunk’s sensitive and limp, Keith’s hot, hard; Hunk kisses Keith sweetly and Keith rocks into him, keeps rocking until his rhythm falls apart, until he’s forgot to kiss Hunk and is just gasping into his mouth, biting his own lip and Hunk’s sweetly rubbing his hips, the back of his neck, gently rocking back, until Keith freezes and arches into him, until his come reaches all the way up to Hunk’s chin, until his weight collapses into Hunk, heavy and spent.

And somehow this is what embarrasses him, spotting the come on Hunk’s neck, wiping it with his fingers, his shirt, sheepishly, flustered, and  Hunk hugs him, close, the closest and they stay, with each other, for another half an hour, or more.

“I liked most of that,” Keith mumbles, dragging his limbs into a more comfortable position, still holding onto Hunk, onto his hand. “I think we could skip the nostrils licking next time though,” he adds and Hunk snorts, fondly, as Keith leans in, kissing a corner of Hunk’s mouth.

Hunk smiles, kisses Keith, too, kisses him with sleepy, tired precision, with tired, spent love.

Kisses him, and then grins, properly, tugs Keith into the softness of the covers, onto the pillow of his shoulder and remembers to answer, to snuggle Keith, close.

“Oh yeah. _Definitely_.”

(And skip it they do.)


End file.
